Enhanced Trait
You have an enhancement to a non-FX trait, such as Ability Scores, Skills and Feats. The Enhanced Trait has the same cost at the trait’s normal cost. Its “rank” is considered equal to the trait’s modifier. So 10 points of Enhanced Strength costs 20 points (since Ability Scores cost 2 characters point per ability score point) and is considered a rank 10 FX. Enhanced Traits can be nullified like other FX (and unlike normal traits), but you can also spend Hero Dice to them and include them in arrays, Devices, and so forth (also unlike normal traits). The GM approves any extra effort use in conjunction with your Enhanced Traits. Enhanced Traits also have appropriate descriptors, differentiating them from normal traits. You can freely mix normal and Enhanced Traits, and their benefits stack up to the limits of the campaign’s power level. So a character can have Dexterity 2 and Enhanced Dexterity 5 for a total Dexterity score of 7, so long as the total Dex score is within the power level limits. If the character’s Enhanced Dexterity is nullified, he drops down to a 2 Dexterity. Extras * Affects Others: This changes the Enhanced Trait's range from personal to Touch Range , allowing you to bestow the FX on someone else. As usual, the +0 version of this modifier means you can only grant the Enhanced Trait to others, the +1 version means you can grant it to someone else while still using it yourself. An Enhanced Trait that Affects Others generally cannot improve traits beyond power level limits, although the GM may modify this as desired. * Alternate FX: Unlike normal traits, an Enhanced Trait may be placed into an Array as a base or Alternate FX. The benefits of the Enhanced Trait only apply so long as that Alternate FX of the Array is active. * Impervious: Your Enhanced Toughness stops some damage cold. If an attack has a damage bonus less than your Toughness rank, it inflicts no damage (you automatically resist as with the Immunity FX). Penetrating damage ignores this modifier; you must resist it normally. * Innate: Enhanced Traits may be Innate, in which case they are unaffected by trait FX, including Nullify. Note, however, that enhancing FX like Boost also do not affect Innate traits. * Reflective (+1 or +2/rank): Applied to Impervious Toughness, this extra "bounces" any damage blocked by your Impervious extra back at the attacker. This occurs automatically when the attack happens and the reflected damage automatically hits the attacker, who Resists it normally. If the attacker has sufficient Impervious Toughness himself, the attack has no FX (and is not further reflected, if the attacker also has Reflective Toughness). As a +1 modifier, Reflective works against a limited group of damaging effects, either melee or ranged or a reasonably common descriptor (such as heat, light, or radiation, for example), as a +2 modifier, it applies to all damaging effects. * Subtle: As a continuous FX, Enhanced Trait is subtle by default and does not require this extra. Enhanced Traits with noticeable FX can have the Noticeable Flaw. *'Super-Strength (Fixed +1): '''Taken as an extra for Enhanced Strength, you can take two actions on Might checks, and you are treated as being one size-category larger than normal for the purpose of lifting and carrying. Each rank you take in this extra improves your effective size category for lifting and carrying by one rank. So a Medium (+0) character with two ranks in Super-Strength would be treated as being Huge (+2). Flaws * 'Absorption:' Your Enhanced Trait is dependent on an outside power source. You cannot use it until struck with an attack of the appropriate descriptor (such as Fire, Electricity, Ice, etc.). * 'Clumsy (Fixed -2):' For characters with vast amounts of Strength, they may feel as though they live in a world of cardboard, where even their most delicate touch can be destructive. This flaw is intended for character who want higher Strength scores than the power level limits on Attack and Damage would normally allow. At -2 points, the character takes a permanent -1 to Melee Attack and all uses of skills which require Manipulation. You can increase this flaw, with the GM's permission, to a maximum value of the campaign's power level. This permanent decrease to Melee Attack allows you to increase your Strength score beyond what would normally be possible. So if a PL 10 character with 10 ranks of Enhanced Strength took Clumsy at -10 points, he or she could then spend those 10 points on 5 additional ranks of Enhanced Strength, for a net effect of having a Strength of 15 (for +15 damage on unarmed attacks) with only a +5 modifier to Melee Attack and a -10 penalty on all skill checks which require Manipulation. * 'Decreased Duration:' An Enhanced Trait can have a sustained duration as a –1 flaw, meaning the trait must be activated and maintained as a free action, and stops working if you are unable to maintain it. Enhanced Traits cannot have an instant duration, nor may they apply the Permanent flaw. * 'Fades:' For an Enhanced Trait that requires activation and fades over time, use the Boost FX rather than this flaw. An Enhanced Toughness ablates and chips away with successive attacks. * 'Limited (–1/rank):' Your Enhanced Toughness applies to only one of a broad type of damage (physical or energy). If your Enhanced Toughness applies to only one of a narrow type of damage (blades, bludgeons, electricity, fire, magic, etc.) it has a -3/rank modifier. * 'Noticeable:' Your Enhanced Trait has some noticeable quality to it, such as a physical change (unusually large muscles or an enlarged head or brain, for example) or an effect accompanying use of the trait, such as glowing whenever you use your Enhanced Strength. The quality must be such that it gives some indication of what the Enhanced Trait is: merely looking odd doesn’t necessarily qualify for this flaw (it’s more of a social complication). Note that sustained duration Enhanced Traits cannot have this flaw, as sustained FX are already noticeable by default. * 'Permanent:''' The Permanent flaw does not apply to Enhanced Trait, because permanent Enhanced Traits aren’t sufficiently limited by it, and because normal permanent versions of the traits are already defined in game terms. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Trait FX